


Cats and Stupids

by Greyyyyy



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, slightly OOC, sweet fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Valentino想养只猫。





	

“我想养只猫。”Jorge以为自己的耳朵出了点问题：“哈？”“我说——我，想，养，只，猫。”Valentino认真地一字一顿地把自己的话复述了一遍，而下一秒Jorge就笑进了抱枕里：“我还记得上次你把那条可怜的狗折腾得半死——”

“闭嘴！这次我肯定能好好照顾他！”Vale冲Jorge翻了个白眼，从沙发上站起身：“我现在就去宠物店——立刻，马上。”看着意大利人的背影，Jorge撇撇嘴，继续舒服地窝在沙发里。从窗檐边钻进来的阳光正好能照到他，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，Jorge闭上了眼睛。

“喵——”烦死了。“喵呜——”闭嘴。“喵！”“Valentino Rossi，让那鬼东西闭嘴！”仍没睡醒似地揉着眼睛，Jorge的手臂胡乱地在空中挥舞着，妄想驱散自己身旁恼人的叫声。

“哦我亲爱的Lori，你为什么总是那么气冲冲的？”被Vale夸张的卷舌音歌剧腔恶心得一哆嗦，Jorge半不情愿地撑起眼皮：“这他妈是什么？”

“嘿对他友好一点！”把趴在Jorge手边的猫咪小心翼翼地抱起来，Valentino安抚般地顺了顺他的毛：“我还没想好他要叫什么。”“呃...不就是一只圆滚滚的白色肥猫吗？”“好的我决定他就叫Jorge Lorenzo了。”

把怀里的抱枕恶狠狠地砸向Vale，Jorge气得瞪大了眼睛：“我一点都不肥。一，点，都，不！”灵活地躲过了飞过来的抱枕，Valentino上下打量了一下Jorge：“嗯...你的确不肥。我估计你的脂肪含量已经超过了'肥胖'这个等级。”

西班牙人的怒火越烧越旺，他猛地从沙发上蹦起来，准备用“肢体语言”好好地跟Vale讨论一下关于肥胖的界定标准：“喵——”Jorge硬生生地刹住了脚步，缓缓地把视线下移——棒极了。

一只金棕色的卷毛猫蜷缩在了他的脚上，看上去完全没有打算离开的样子。“这又是？”被打败般地叹了口气，Jorge发现自己完全移不动脚了。

“这个...”Valentino有些无奈地干笑两个，想起了之前店主对他说的话：“这两只猫老是呆在一起。虽然总是吵架，但却完全分不开他们俩。况且我们店里正好也没有其他笼子了——另一只算送给你的吧。”

Jorge深吸了一口气，试图把自己脚上这只格外大只的猫抱起来：“好重...”“是你没力气。”甩给Vale一个眼刀，Jorge好不容易把这只蓝眼睛的猫抱在怀里：“为什么他老是要往我胸口蹭——Valentino，别蹭了！”

这回轮到旁边的意大利人不爽了：“谁往你胸口蹭了？”“他这动作跟你一模一样好吗！还有一模一样的卷毛蓝眼睛。”Valentino怀里的白猫舔了舔自己前爪上的毛，迷迷糊糊地睁开橄榄绿的眼睛：“喵！”

“好可爱！...比真正的Jorge Lorenzo可爱多了。”激动地蹭了蹭猫咪的脸，Vale傻笑着捏起他的肉球，小声地嘟囔了一句。抱着怀里不安分地乱窜的卷毛猫，Jorge的脸更黑了：“...那你就一辈子都跟那只肥猫一块过吧。”

“别啊Lori！话说你是在吃一只猫的醋吗——”“没有！”卷毛猫趁Jorge不注意悄悄地蹭上了他的胸口，发出一声开心的呼噜。“而且你那只卷毛简直就像只发情的泰迪——放开我的Lori！他的胸口是我的——”“你们都滚一边去。”


End file.
